Liia
Characteristics *'Name': liia *'Species': Albino Lamianites *'Age': 17 *'Hair': white (human form) *'Eyes': emerald (both form) *'Likes': being warm, rodents (favorite food), max(love interest) *'Dislikes': being cold, shedding skin, d'yie (formally) *'Family': deceased Appearance Casual in human form she has pale skin, a curvy figure, and long silver hair hair and emrald eyes Snake form in snake form she is a long albino snake Hybrid form in hybrid form her upper torso becomes human while her lower half remains a snake. She can control if she wants to keep her scales or remove them for her upper torso SIG Suit Background Liia was born on a jungle planet all by herself, she learned how to survie quickly but kept loosing trust with other races and became a cold hearted hunter. It wasn't until she saw the crew of the raven come to her planet. None of them seemed like they were worth her time but that was until she saw a certain male by the name of Max Levins. He stood out above the rest because his eyes were full of determination and hope. She watched him closely until he got separated from the group and attacked by a native creature. Some reason she couldn't let him die and killed the creature. She saw max unconscious and injured, she decide to save him so that she can see if he's ally. she brought him to her cave and bandage him up. When he woke up and saw her, she thought he would try and attack her. Instead he reached out and waited. She decide to let him pet her and she couldn't help but think on how good it felt. She changed and asked why he didn't attack her. He replied that her eyes were the same as a friend of his, the eyes of someone whose been threw much and suffered as much. He explained why he and his team was on the planet and she decide to help him if she was allowed to come. Personality At first, liia was cold and ruthless. She liked to toy with her prey by either watching it die from her venom or It cowering in fear from her. When she joined the crew, her cold shell started to crack as she experienced what it was like to be apart of a family. She took time warming up to the others but she warmed to max very quickly. To max she‘s kind and shows him with affection. She tends to use him as a heat source to warm her body. She has a bad habit of choking him with her tail. Skills/Abilities Powers * Snake shifting - she can change from human to her snake form at will. She can change from a giant snake, to a torso with scaly arms, to gaining scaly legs, to becoming full human. She can change her legs back into her tail in human form * Venom - her fangs are filled with a venom that could paralyze or kill slowy, she can also shoot it as a projectile * Jaw - she can unhing her jaw to make it wider and her bite and break bent metal * Camouflage - '''she is able to change the colors of her scales to blend in to her surroundings for a short time due to her being an albino Skills * '''Trapping * Tracking * Hunting * Knowldge of venom types Equipment * Sig suit Relationships Liia's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Emily Neves Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Sentient Sapiens Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Raven Category:Max's Love Interests